S.C. Ruffey
S.C. Ruffey *'Class': 7-Plank Open Wagon *'Gauge': 4' 8.5" S.C. Ruffey (affectionately known as "Scruffey") is a privately owned ballast truck and the ring-leader of the Troublesome Trucks. Bio in the Railway Series When Oliver returned from the Works after falling in a turntable well, S.C. Ruffey and the trucks sang rude songs about the event. Toad, worried by the lack of respect for the engines, consulted with Oliver and Duck and made a plan. Oliver then shunted S.C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepared to pull them. S.C. Ruffey rallied the trucks into holding back, but this only resulted in S.C. Ruffey being pulled apart. The Fat Controller attributed the incident to the wagon's poor condition, but told Oliver not to disclose the fact, saying it was "bad for discipline." After receiving his comeuppance, S.C. Ruffey was most likely scrapped. Bio in the TV Series S. C. Ruffey reprises his role from the Railway Series, however, after his incident with Oliver, he was rebuilt and wisely did not disclose the real reason for his damage. The official website stated that S.C. Ruffey is an old and experienced ring-leader. It also stated that he still works in Oliver's yard. Basis S.C. Ruffey is based on a 7-plank open wagon. Livery In the Railway Series, S.C. Ruffey is painted dark brown with his company's name on his side in white lettering. In the TV Series, S.C. Ruffey is painted grey and brown orange with a light grey face and his company's name on his side in white lettering. After he was rebuilt, he was painted the same as he was in the Railway Series. Appearances Voice Actors * Julian Risetto (Thomas Creator Collective) * Hisao Egawa (Japan) Trivia * According to Spencer in a magazine story, S.C. stands for 'Special Carriage.' * Some TrackMaster models of Duck were seen with a plain grey truck with a brown-orange chassis. This seems to represent S.C. Ruffey, but it may also have been a prototype. * S.C. Ruffey was made out a modified Tenmille gauge 1 7 plank P.O. wagon. Tenmille still makes these wagons today. Merchandise * ERTL (regular and Christmas editions; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (3 versions, two discontinued, one coming soon) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Tomix * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Boss (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:ToadStandsByRS1.png|S.C. Ruffey in the Railway Series File:ToadStandsByRS4.png File:ToadStandsByRS5.png|Oliver pulls S. C. Ruffey apart File:ToadStandsByRS6.png File:ToadStandsBy5.png|S.C. Ruffey in the TV Series File:ToadStandsBy15.png File:ToadStandsBy43.png File:ToadStandsBy54.png File:ToadStandsBy56.png File:ToadStandsBy63.png|S.C. Ruffey breaks File:PutUponPercy32.png|S.C. Ruffey's face on a truck File:ToadStandsBy77.png|S.C. Ruffey rebuilt File:PutUponPercy42.png File:PutUponPercy44.png File:PutUponPercy74.jpg File:SpecialCarriage2.jpg|S.C. Ruffey in a magazine story (note: the missing tooth.) File:HoverBother!1.png|S.C. Ruffey, as he appears in Hover Bother! File:S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|S. C. Ruffey's TV Series model File:S.C.RuffeyERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art File:S.C.RuffeyArtwork.JPG|Wooden Railway playtable art File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|S.C. Ruffey's basis File:The"real"S.C.Ruffey.jpg|The "real" S.C. Ruffey File:DayOutWithThomasS.C.Ruffey.jpg|The "real" S.C. Ruffey at the Bluebell Railway File:ThomasLandJapanTheGreatGatagogoRideTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Thomas Land's Great Gatagogo Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLS.C.RuffeyPrototype.jpg|ERTL prototype File:ERTLSCRuffey.jpg|ERTL File:Scruffeywooden.jpg|Original Wooden Railway model File:2006WoodenS.C.Ruffey.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway model File:BrioS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Brio File:TomyDuck.jpg|Tomy with Duck and Toad File:TOMYScruffey.JPG|Plarail File:TrackMasterS.C.Ruffey.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterS.C.RuffeyandTrucks.PNG File:TrackMasterDuckWithOrangeAndGreyTruck.jpg|Possible faceless and detail-less TrackMaster File:LionelScruffey.JPG|Lionel File:BachmannScruffey.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:HornbyS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Hornby File:TomixS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Tomix File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.JPG|Wind-up File:Wind-upMetallicS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Wind-up metallic File:Wind-upShinySCRuffey.jpg|Wind-up shiny File:BandaiTECSCRuffey.jpg|Bandai TEC File:ScrufferyTradingCard.png|Trading Card IMG_1995.JPG|Santa Thomas and S.C. Ruffey See Also * Category:Images of S. C. Ruffey Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:The Little Western Category:Trucks